1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocatalyst for water splitting and a production method for the same, and a photoelectrode for water splitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the viewpoint of carbon dioxide emission reduction and use of clean energy, a technique for producing hydrogen or oxygen by decomposing water with a photocatalyst using solar energy is attracting attention.
A number of studies are underway regarding a water splitting reaction in which a photocatalyst is used and, for example, ChemSusChem, 2011, 4, 74 to 78 discloses a photocatalyst for water splitting including a niobium atom. In addition, ChemSusChem, 2011, 4, 74 to 78 clarifies that, in a case in which barium niobium oxynitride is used, no catalytic activities are exhibited with respect to a water splitting reaction.